


To Rewrite Fate

by Roxis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Kinda?, One Shot, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, tobisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: He believes they were never meant to be. She believes it's her choice.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	To Rewrite Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I love how I'm somewhat neglecting my other fic and spending time writing one shots instead. Here's another story cause why not.
> 
> And for those waiting for the take my heart story update, chapter is on the works. So please be patient.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

"You are leaving now, am I right?"

He always was, and that fact alone was the sole pride of Tobirama Senju. Words based on evidence and knowledge he gathered leading to one and only one conclusion in every conversation or discussion he would be dealing with. It was an inborn talent combined with his experience — the skill to catch the minor details and sprinkled in his realistic view on the approach that had him tipping the scales of every argument.

To cut it short, he can never be wrong.

But with every one of his aspirations on the pinkette in front of him, he would prefer that he is wrong. _Just this once._

If anything was to go by, what she wears now and the look of dysphoria on her face — which she no doubt knows he picked up on — gave away the answer to his dire question. Still, he struggles to give away a small tear just yet, not until he hears the words to confirm coming from her mouth. 

An eerie silence, a loss of function to the slightest body movements — A pause in time. After that, came her response, voice hoarse.

"Yes."

It can't be helped. _She was not from his time_. It can't be helped. _Nothing would change the fact he is but a history to her_. It can't be helped. _He loves her truly._

But he is mindful that can never happen. And she can never know. For he fears either one will cause a ripple in time moreso than they already have.

His only form of a reaction was a disappointed sigh — the most he would give to her. There was more that threatened to break loose, but Tobirama will not give in to that. Not now of all times. Not when he is so close to losing her.

Fate commands him to let go of her. And he is called by duty to follow. Even when it chips off a piece of his will to continue moving, slowly and painfully. 

"Then let me escort you to your final destination, if I may?" Tobirama proposes. What he is doing, a dangerous step that pains him more in the long-run. But he can't have her, they were not meant to be, so he takes these final moments to compensate and hopes it will outweigh his greed for a fool’s dream. 

Sakura smiles, but the sadness remains, "Please, by all means, take me away."

A part of him desires that meant for something else. Maybe in a home meant for the two that she asked to be carried to the bedroom, maybe in a ceremony in congratulations for the two that she asked to be brought back home, maybe in the days where they grow old and children surrounding them with features of the two that she asked to be taken to them. _Maybe in another life, they can be together._

But not this one. He was never that lucky. 

Tobirama led the way. Hashirama told him of the venue early on, that is if he wanted to say goodbye to her one last time. No, he indeed did not, all he wanted to do today was ignore her at all cost, forget she ever existed in his life. A fever dream was all he hoped her to be.

Because he doubts he could stand after the pain of seeing her leave.

And yet here they are, his wavering to continue to hide from her and her wanting to meet him one last time. To see him again was the only thing she said she needed to do before a farewell took place.

They walk, but they dare not to utter a word now, any more attachments and it will be another stinging pain to the heart that was already crumbling. And when Tobirama is in front, in a position of where she is unable to see his face, did the man that will be Nidaime in the few years to come let a single tear slide down.

She appeared before him from thin air. Where her body poofed into existence before she is dropping down that the Senju miraculously caught on to her. What was a simple patrol in his everyday morning turned into a rush against time for the life of the enigmatic woman, because had the fall not killed her, the scatter of cuts and gashes would have bled her out.

Progress of the village was better, enough for it to have its small infirmary. Though still lacking in the most advanced knowledge of medicine, still enough that they were scantily managing her wounds. It may be the rush and her blood-covered hair, but Tobirama was realizing how bizarre looking the woman was, generally the bright pink color of her hair.

Konohagakure by then was flourishing. With the abundance of clans stepping foot before the gates of the village with propositions of affiliations and the successful marriage of his brother with Mito Uzumaki, kunoichi of Uzushiogakure, to unite in resources between both clans, the village of the Hidden Leaf was not ‘measly’ like it was during prefabrication. Though they were hundreds, Tobirama Senju found it in himself to categorize an individual with their respective clans, in consideration of the facial characteristics that would make one clan distinct from the rest. But never once had he seen a woman of pink hair.

And it wasn’t like he had the chance to interrogate her — she remained comatose for days.

And when she did wake up, it wasn't in her brightest moods. Added fire to the fuel was Madara Uchiha that had sparked a dissolving rage from her that was undeserving even for the likes of the Uchiha, which she enacted by berating the man for crimes not yet committed. _Yet_ being the operative word.

It was then they found that she was from a time that differed from them. A time where there was a war upon which the whole world itself was at stake by the man in the same room as them. Though it is where she learned that this man — the enemy of her time — was different from the one that had stabbed her heart. So instead, this woman stuck in a place that is different, yet not so much, would salvage whatever good she can from Madara Uchiha.

Though his brother, Mito, and Madara were welcoming of her, Tobirama was indifferent then. 

Well, that has changed drastically now.

"What will you do once I return?" Her question is one he did not wish to think about.

But he would have to face reality at one point, "Time flows naturally, though your entrance here may have caused abnormal fluctuations, I believe some events of your past will still be brought up to play."

"You didn't answer my question."

Tobirama, in fact, did not, "Maybe I shall try to keep the good bond between the Senju and the Uchiha. Though I have found peace with them, I know other members may still hold grudges."

Because after hearing her story of the great war that is to come, and how the cause of it was through unfortunate circumstances somewhat by his hands, Tobirama has found the solution to be to forgive and forget. Though little was his involvement in leading to the war, he would want to minimize its creation to a null.

"That's good," Sakura said like some weight was lifted off of her, "I had hoped my time here could prevent such an atrocity from happening in the first place."

"We would have never met if that was the case."

He hated himself mentally for saying that.

Sakura turned downcast, her eyes glimmering, "That is not true, I've told you we met in the battle before."

She did not mention how the war will eventually let the two meet. Tobirama recalls that story, of the goddess that had brought her down with — how she and her ally had won, but with the last resolve from the enemy she was sent tumbling back to a time that was not her own permanently, so she said.

Sakura's time here was put to focus on her return, apart from helping the village expand, how she delved into the category of space-time ninjutsu so she may come back to where she belongs. In a few months after, she had read every scroll pertaining to that specific knowledge. A dedication that Tobirama Senju had credited her when he was disinterested in her.

For at the time, she was nothing to him. Just a lost stranger under his responsibility. Or for better labels, a proof that the future of the village exists. He did not pry into what will become of them, unlike Hashirama and Madara constantly acknowledging her existence every day of the week. Even so, it was him who she spent most of her time with, for she asks him always to help her travel home.

A decision he agreed to meet that he regrets now. _Selfish as it may be._

Tobirama said yes because he thinks her knowledge of his achievements are covered from head-to-toe in the Konoha she came. Sakura says that is not true, she asks him solely because he is the smartest man she knows and if anyone can make it work, it is him. He smirks with his head held high.

They became amiable through weeks of routine.

The first few weeks were spent on countless research and the general speculation of how one may travel through the bridges of time. Moving through space was one thing, but moving between time was another hot bundle of mess Tobirama decided not to burrow upon when creating his Flying Raijin, as it is the only space-time ninjutsu he had a hand in crafting. But now came the arrival of a woman from the distant future with enough conviction to continue what he last left, so Tobirama figures why not indulge himself in the matter. There was a gain, which was how the man functioned in his everyday life; he would not put himself to meddle in other people’s affairs unless there was something for him.

“Really, it means a lot that you’re trying to help.”

He merely nods, “I am just afraid your arrival might fluctuate the influx of time, that is all.”

She smiles with the conveyance of all her happiness, “I still appreciate the help.”

_He likes her smile._

Weeks after their initial research does he find out more of her. Of her family and friends that probably misses her so, of her status as a powerful kunoichi of the leaf, of her clever mind into the profession of medicine and chakra while at it.

He was with Madara at one point — the two sworn enemies found a medium where they can let the past _be_ the past. That is after hearing Sakura’s story of the fearsome future that is destined if not changed or tampered with now of all time, so because of her, they are now in the tea shop peacefully drinking matcha. They still consider each other bastards though, but with less of any resentment.

When Madara was discussing plans of the concerns with the Hyuga, Tobirama’s attention was turned elsewhere. His gaze found Sakura walking the streets in the traditional yukata of the women here, entering an equipment store. The older Uchiha caught onto his distracted attention.

“What are you looking at?” he says, following to where he was staring seconds ago.

“Sakura.” Tobirama answers, there was no harm in honesty.

The man looked disconcerted at his response, “What, are you two associated in a relationship now?”

His form of a joke was half-serious half-jest, but still jarred the Senju, “I don’t see how my actions have led you to that conclusion.”

“You never looked away. Either you pay your fullest to a conversation or ignore it altogether, never in-between.”

His answer was… surprisingly accurate.

“So what is going on with you two?” Madara poked.

Tobirama had hoped a simple ‘nothing’ was enough to cut his intrusive meddling, but when it comes to Madara Uchiha he has always exceeded his expectations, sadly this is applied to his curious behaviour to Tobirama's change in demeanor.

But in all honesty, there was truth in what he was saying. The time he spent with her was intentionally for the purpose to seek knowledge, originally. As the progress of creating the ninjutsu was steadily developing, so had something in his small relationship with the pink-haired kunoichi. He finds her brilliant as a start, keeping up with his level of intellect that he had not seen in women of his time. That is not to say they are below her — but where they are focused on seeking a suitor that could provide their everyday needs by simply dressing with the attraction to capture most men, Sakura did not need one to cover for her. And Tobirama finds that charming.

If anything, she may even do what most men cannot. For instance, shattering a whole mountain, she did it once when he requested a sparring partner.

So even surprising himself, Tobirama finds himself smitten by her.

The dignity of the man fell apart when he tried something bastardly; none would have thought he and the man they knew of were the same. But seeing Sakura already became a part of his life that the man was not willing to let go of. And just the thought of her gone became unbearable.

“What do you mean you give up!?” 

Her anger was justifiable. They’ve gone through months of careful analysis just to have him withdraw their project when they are so close to perfection, which is all the more why he’s refraining from advancing any further.

Tobirama did not answer, simply walking away.

Sakura interferes with his leave, blocking the pathway to the door, “You do not just give up when we are almost at our end! I don’t know what's going on, but if you aren’t with me through and through then you aren’t the same man I once thought of highly!”

“I’m sorry.” Was his only reply. He leaves her be.

It was ineffective. Regardless, she finished her months' work with or without him. The news was as unforeseen as it is heartbreaking because that would mean she is leaving soon — leaving him. And what could have been time spent her last few moments with him, Tobirama turned it to bitter malice with how much of a coward he was for leaving, neglecting her the whole week before. 

They eventually met once before, she was angry, but also placid. Sakura has forgiven him — she wants to leave on good terms.

“I hope you are well when I leave.” the pinkette said, snapping him back to the present.

He won’t be, he’s certain of it. But this is what she wants, and to love is to let go.

Tobirama turns, looking down at the woman shorter than him and boldly places his palm on her cheek, “I’m sorry.”

I’m sorry for leaving you when I was needed. I’m sorry for being a coward. _I'm sorry for falling in love._

~~~~~~~~~~

The formula of the jutsu written on the ground was as complicated as one may have guessed if their purpose was to break laws of the universe. The archaic and convoluted language used that even has the head of the knowledgeable and sophisticated man spinning. And Sakura, writing the remains of the formula before it is completed, wasn’t observant in the way Tobirama wants to dismantle it entirely.

But he’s been nothing but trouble to her. The least he can do, let Sakura finish what she started.

Tobirama is beside his brother, meanwhile, Mito and Madara are assisting in writing some of the very old dialects. If he is allowed, he may just copy these systems of words, it could open the possibility of meeting her in her world.

If he is allowed, though.

She asked Hashirama to burn the records after use. A wise decision if not painful to him.

“Brother, are you not going to tell her?” Hashirama was one of the few to have predicted the outcome, he told his younger brother one particular day.

“And tell her what? Honestly, brother, the woman has made up her mind.” Tobirama answers mockingly, maybe towards her, or maybe at himself for not trying harder.

Had the individual of their conversation not approached and asked Hashirama to continue on her behalf, his brother was sure to continue gushing hopeless wisdom at him. Now they both stand, as a man and woman not destined to be, watching her very leave taking place soon, too soon. He can’t be silent always, as much as he wants to.

Tobirama, for what he can try to hold back, manages an arm around her waist and pulls Sakura close in a sudden and awkward side hug. It was some embrace for a farewell, and knowing where she’ll be in mere minutes, Tobirama lets go, “If you were to stay, I…”

He bit his tongue before he would reveal everything. He can’t, for her sake he can’t. Much to his dismay.

“I’m sorry, goodbye.”

Tobirama teleports back home. Alone. Not giving her the fraction of a chance to say anything because it will urge him to continue holding her and never let go of his lifeline. But now, in his very comfort of solitude, there is too much silence, too little noise where he wishes it was buzzing instead of the laughter Sakura once exposed in his study room. So it is making him uncomfortable, for what he sees are just views of ‘what could have been’ in every corner and every inch of his house.

He opens a bottle of sake, entering his study, where he will listen to the laughter that wasn’t entirely there countlessly.

It is done. She is home and he is alone. _As things should be._

The presence outside aiming in making the most boisterous sound was exactly accomplishing their goal, waking up Tobirama with the intense force of every step they took in his porch with the same that went into knocking at his door. In the middle of the night, no less.

It was Hashirama, only one such as him can make such a riot in intrusion even after Tobirama told him he is in no need of company. It was his offer as the older one of the two brothers to provide solace for the younger. Like many times before this, Tobirama refuses and like many other times as well, Hashirama ignored his decline.

Tobirama slides open his door, “Brother, I-”

Except it wasn’t. It was Sakura, the very same that should be gone, shivering from the cold of the night with no covering for warmth due to her sleeveless and looser attire. Her eyes hold a slight red, from possibly crying if Tobirama is to guess.

“May I come in?” Again, she tries a smile with the sadness remaining.

Tobirama snaps from his mild confusion, “Yes, please, come in.”

Blankets are provided and a fireplace was set, the man’s other option for warmth was the body heat of his embrace, but that is far from suitable given the circumstances. So blankets will do, and hot tea why not.

“Why are you here?” he asks, prepping the tea.

Her response sounds as dead as her eyes staring soullessly into the fire, “I don’t know.”

_Did the technique fail?_

And he asks her just that while passing on the brew. Their fingers momentarily made contact, the jolt of the physical sensation like electricity coursing that ignited the spark in her to follow through with her next line, eyes meeting and all, “No. It was functional, I-” Sakura sniffled, putting down the mug in the likelihood it’ll fall from her hands that began trembling. “... I stopped it.”

Tobirama had a delayed reaction from how absurd it sounded. Through the amount of work she put in attempting a leave from this timeline, there is uncertainty now that she may not do exactly that. It is unbelievable. And if that is the case, why now?

“Tobi… If I were to stay, what would you do?”

He feels responsible now. Implanting that in her head, the effect of such a thing happening is a large one. All the man wanted to do was just profess what she had done to him. Hours ago, he was ready to risk it all — was willing to submit to an answer that leads to having her for a day, a week, or perhaps an eternity more in the drop of a heartbeat. Now that she is presenting him with that realm of possibility, if what he thinks she is implying is correct, he is at a limbo.

Because on one hand, there is a woman wearing white on the horizon that patiently waits for him to say his vows, with a veil that does little to hide the luminous pink of her hair from the sundown that adds the bits of orange. And on his other, there is a future that feels what he had just gone through, her name on a stone on some remote plain covered with decorations of flowers replaced every so often. The choices are in his hands; take her or leave her.

As he ponders, Sakura intertwines their fingers, earnestly looking straight at him, “The truth, Tobirama. What would you do?”

And it is then that it has become clear. She is not asking him to choose, maybe she never did, it was hers as much as it was his. Honesty, the very thing she sought, and he shall give it to her and more.

“Then I would love you,” the sentence eluded from him, one he had been afraid to commit to doing as much as the next few, “I would care for you. I would protect you from harm, _kami_ , I would fight the nation and then some if you would ask me so. I… I would want a family with you.”

Listening to him, Sakura stifled a cry, “Then… I would like that too.”

Multiple emotions were fighting to take over what forms on his face — there was guilt in what he felt he was held accountable for, there was fear of what he’d done if it wasn’t the path of righteousness, there was acceptance in knowing this is her decision. But lastly, there was the pure feeling of felicity dominating the competition.

With sudden agility and great passion, both captured their lips unto another in a kiss that works wonders to rid of any uncertainty or reluctance, for their want is mutual. Tobirama did not need to ask if she is sure, she showed it through more of her affection.

“Tobirama, please, take me away.”

As she demands, for it is what she wants. _This_ is what she wants, and there is no more stopping, no more restrictions, no more lines they cannot cross. They are selfish to rewrite fate that night. But she is his goddess instead and he will worship her, be it her body or the ground she steps on because she has saved him from endless suffering and he owes her more than just his life. He promises her joy, memories, pleasures, a future where she can be happier.

True to his words, he takes her away to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :) comments are much welcomed


End file.
